Target
by Eyto
Summary: Il venait tout juste de perdre Akemi, quand il continua ses recherches sur l'Organisation à New York. Il venait tout juste d'arriver au Japon, quand il trouva un premier suspect pour l'affaire Vermouth. Deux époques marquantes de la vie de Shuichi, mais dans quel sens ? ("Suite" de Rye's Job) Chapitre 3.
1. Prologue

Avant toute chose, si vous n'avez pas lu "Rye's job" (bien que cela ne soit pas nécessaire, puisque je me base avant tout sur le manga) je vous invite à le faire ;)

Également, les premiers chapitres se baseront sur DEUX époques. La première (la moitié du chapitre) : après le bannissement d'Akai de l'Organisation, la seconde (l'autre moitié) : après le rajeunissement. Cette fic me permettra d'ailleurs de créer ma propre version des "aventures" de Shuichi :p

Enjoy !

* * *

**Prologue...**

Peu après la mort d'Akemi...

Les choses avaient bien changé au sein de l'Organisation.

Si les mois devenaient longs, et si tout semblait encore plus sombre qu'avant, cela ne s'était pas amélioré avec les événements "Akemi". En effet, à peine trouva-t-elle la mort que l'Organisation se déplaça au Japon, pour continuer leurs expériences sans fin.

Shuichi Akai avait été banni de l'Organisation peu avant, et avait donc retrouvé ses collègues du FBI. Il faut dire, Shinichi et Ran avaient eu la chance de rejoindre également le pays du soleil levant à temps, ne sachant d'ailleurs toujours pas qu'Akemi avait été abattu de sang-froid par Gin.

Tout continua alors deux ans avant le rajeunissement de Shinichi, sur la piste des derniers hommes en noir aux USA.

James Black avait établi une liste des derniers membres encore présents : Vermouth, Bourbon ou encore Cynar...

Cette même personne se rendit alors dans un hall du bâtiment du FBI, alors que minuit venait de sonner. Il ne s'étonnait même plus d'y croiser Shuichi, toujours une canette de café noir à la main.

- Akai-kun..., souffla James. "Tu devrais plutôt dormir, le café ne sert à rien."

L'agent du FBI se retourna avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée.

- Et pourtant... vous en buvez également, _répondit Akai en souriant légèrement_. "Peut-être pas en public, mais vous avez tendance à essuyer les gouttes avec votre coude."

James Black examina alors son coude, trouvant ainsi de petites tâches de café.

Il soupira tout en lâchant un petit rire, se revoyant essuyer la table avec sa manche.

- D'ailleurs... nous sommes toujours à la recherche de l'Organisation..., dit-il en guise de réponse. Il sentit le lourd regard de Shuichi se poser sur lui. "On finira bien par savoir où ils se sont rendu."

- Je cherche du concret, James.

Il jeta sa canette vide dans la poubelle et sortit du bâtiment par la porte principale, les mains dans les poches. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la mort d'Akemi, mettant plus de distance entre lui et son entourage, que ce soit collègues ou ami, et il n'arrivait même plus à regarder Jodie dans les yeux, d'où la gravité de la situation selon Black.

Un jour, il avait même été question de repenser à ce dilemme qui l'avait rongé de l'intérieur... la cible, Kudo Shinichi qui devait être abattu. Il était dit que l'Organisation avait abandonné la requête de sa mort, mais le FBI n'y croyait pas. Alors, il s'était un jour demandé : s'il avait tué Shinichi, Akemi serait-elle toujours en vie ? Et si ça avait été la faute de ce gamin détective ?

Depuis, il avait balayé l'idée de sa tête, et tentait de reprendre contact avec le détective lycéen pour continuer l'enquête à propos des hommes en noir, principalement autour de Gin.

Akai continuait sa route sur le bord de la route, rue déserte et dont les seules sources de lumière provenaient des quelques seuls lampadaires qui s'élevaient des trottoirs, des endroits qui n'étaient donc pas forcément conviviaux.

Il sortit alors une cigarette et l'alluma, avant de récupérer son téléphone dans sa poche.

Jodie : Cynar, tueuse de l'Organisation est à ta poursuite. Je ne sais pas où tu te trouves, mais je t'en prie, fait attention !

Il referma le clapet de son téléphone, avant de le remettre dans sa poche.

_"Cynar... ça me dit quelque chose." pensa-t-il en traversant un passage piéton._

Sur le toit qui se dressait derrière lui, ne le remarquant pas puisqu'il continuait son chemin sans même prendre le temps de vérifier ses arrières, Cynar posa le fusil de précision qui lui appartenait sur le rebord de pierre.

"Silver Bullet... hein ?" pensa-t-elle. "Dommage."

Et elle tira, la balle touchant Akai de plein fouet. Elle venait de le toucher au thorax, chose que ne remarqua pas forcément Cynar, pensant qu'elle l'avait touché en plein cœur.

Il tomba sur la route, du sang coulant de sa veste.


	2. L'arrivée au Japon

Je rappelle que cette fic est un AU (univers alternatif) même si les événements se rapprochent du manga (rétrécissement de Shinichi) et d'un film en particulier (film 18, Jodie et Akai flashback). Vous allez avoir droit à ma propre version de l'investigation du FBI au Japon sur l'Organisation, avec une complicité entre Conan, Shuichi et même Haibara... pour un dénouement habituel avec moi ;p

DC appartient à Gosho, d'ailleurs. Remercions-le.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Époque __1..._**_  
_**

En étant transporté dans l'hôpital le plus proche, Shuichi avait eu beaucoup de chance de s'en être tiré indemne. Allongé au beau milieu de la route, n'importe quelle voiture ou autres moyen de transport aurait suffit à le tuer. Il ne savait pas comment il avait été retrouvé, ni ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et entre le coma et les "tenez bon" des médecins, allait savoir pourquoi il ne voulait pas de réponse pour le moment.

Ce qu'il pouvait se dire en revanche, c'était que Cygnar était peut-être la principale cause de con ennui actuel. Pourtant, il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontré et peut-être même abordé cette femme auparavant.

Au cours de ses missions, Rye, la personne morte en lui, avait eu recours à de nombreuses rencontres et de nombreux problèmes avec d'autres membres, Bourbon étant le premier exemple qui lui venait à l'esprit. Et pourtant, en essayant de se souvenir des petits membres à ce jour mort ou disparu dans les petits rangs de l'Organisation, l'image de Cygnar ne lui revenait pas en tête... peut-être pourra-t-il s'en souvenir lorsque sa blessure sera soigné, l'ambulance arrivant justement à l'hôpital.

(_-_)

Si la nuit avait été assez difficile pour Shuichi, les autres agents du FBI avaient pu dormir sur leurs deux oreilles, lorsqu'ils ont eu na nouvelle de sa "survie". La première à partir à la rencontre de son prince carmant était Jodie, toujours très protectrice envers Akai, et ce depuis des années; et comme James le disait bien souvent, une relation amoureuse ne pouvait pas forcément marcher entre les deux agents, voyant plus une relation de protecteur-protectrice entre eux.

Jodie entra alors dans la chambre, déposa un bouquet de fleurs dans le vase sur la table de nuit et salua Shuichi qui mangeait, ou essayait de, avant de passer sa main devant ses yeux lorsque sa compère ouvrit les rideaux.

- Et maintenant, Shu..._ souffla-t-elle en s'installant dans l'unique siège de la pièce_. "Que comptes-tu faire ?"

- Et bien, je vais enquêter de mon côté sur Cygnar, _répondit-il en mangeant un bout de son croissant_. "Et voir ce que je peux faire avec Bourbon... j'ai un compte à régler avec lui."

Il recracha son bout de croissant, en buvant une gorgée de son café.

- C'est infect.

La raison pour laquelle il voulait retrouver Bourbon et avoir une certaine explication avec lui devait venir de son ancienne relation avec Wataru Date. Akai lui en avait pas mal parlé, et de ce qu'elle avait compris, il y avait eu une trahison d'après Bourbon.

Apparemment, Wataru Date avait recueilli Bourbon dans la police pour une histoire d'assassinat de l'Organisation avec ses parents, et Date et Shuichi avaient eu recours à une intervention de police dans le but d'éliminer ou d'arrêter Amuro qui venait à peine de rejoindre Gin dans ses missions... une sale histoire qui avait vraiment mal fini.

Depuis son exil de l'Organisation, Akai était devenu la cible numéro 1 à abattre, et les contrats sur sa tête battaient des records. Considéré comme Silver Bullet, peut-être avait-il une chance de démanteler cette Organisation criminelle, et pourquoi pas même, tenir sa promesse envers Akemi, et la venger par la même occasion.

- Shu, à propos de Cygnar... _susurra Jodie_. "Peut-être devrais-tu laisser le FBI s'en occuper... du repos ne te ferait pas de mal. Tes yeux sont cernés."

Ses yeux ont toujours été cernés, en réalité. Il tenait ce fait de sa mère, et sa sœur Masumi en avait hérité.

De toute manière, il avait beau passer ses journées à dormir, rien ne changeait, et le café noir l'aidait à tenir quand il sentait la fatigue lui monter à la tête. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, personne ne pouvait changer son caractère.

(_-_)

_Époque 2..._

_Peu après le rétrécissement de Shinichi Kudo..._

Jodie posa ses valises dans le coffre de la chevrolet qui était venu la chercher. C'était ses premiers pas au Japon et elle pouvait remercier une de ses amies pour le poste d'enseignante qu'elle allait tenir le temps que cette mission secrète se termine. Contrairement à Shuichi, elle comptait se servir de sa couverture pour en apprendre davantage sur Vermouth, la cible qu'elle pourchassait avec le FBI.

Elle s'attendait à trouver James Black sur place, mais apparemment, Akai ne l'avait pas encore contacté pour l'aider à mettre la main sur Gin, à croire que son côté prudent et solitaire avait pris le dessus sur le coup.

Elle s'installa sur le siège avant, boucla sa ceinture, et Akai la conduisait à présent à sa nouvelle chambre d'hôtel, passant bien évidemment par l'autoroute comme il en avait l'habitude.

- Tu es inquiète... remarqua Shuichi.

Voyant que l'expression du visage de Jodie avait radicalement changé, Akai s'empressa d'approfondir.

- Tes mains tremblent légèrement, et tu bouges souvent les épaules pour trouver une position confortable, ajouta-t-il. "Et puis, tu devais également être stressé quand tu as mis ton rouge à lèvres, puisqu'il est plus épais et moins bien posé."

Jodie arbora un sourire dont seul Shuichi connaissait le secret, ce même sourire qu'elle faisait quand la personne en qui elle comptait le plus la surprenait, l'encourageait ou l'aide à aller mieux.

- Oui... on a des chances de mourir, dans cette mission. Mais apparemment tu n'as pas l'air inquiet, répondit-elle. "Moi, je suis anxieuse... l'idée de me retrouver face à elle."

- Bang... souffla Akai.

Joignant le geste à ses paroles, Akai tendit sa main vers le visage de sa partenaire tel un pistolet qu'il tenait fermement, avant de simuler un simple tir en pleine tête, ce qui surprit Jodie.

Akai étira un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, déclara-t-il en ramenant son bras sur le volant. Peu importe ce qui arriverait, et même si ça devait me coûter la vie... je te protégerais, de ces types voués au mal.

Et sur ces mots agréables à l'écoute pour la jeune femme, elle se posa de nouvelles questions au sujet de Shuichi. Il avait toujours l'air aussi confiant, sûr de lui, comme à la vieille époque.

- Tu devrais te reposer, il y a un oreiller dans le coffre, proposa Akai. "Il y a des embouteillages, et on devrait en avoir pour au moins deux heures. Comme tu n'as sûrement pas beaucoup dormi dans l'avion..."

Elle accepta et attrape l'oreiller dans le mini-coffre de la voiture.

Et elle tomba les bras de Morphée peu après.

Puisqu'elle était en train de dormir, tel un ange sur son nuage, l'agent du FBI sortit son téléphone portable et tapa rapidement un SMS à une personne qu'il connaissait très bien : Conan Edogawa, alias Shinichi Kudo. Il voulait cependant éviter de trop l'approcher, pour une unique raison : Ai Haibara, alias Shiho Miyano, et c'est la seule chose qui le rebutait légèrement... sa rencontre avec elle.

Ou plutôt des retrouvailles, puisqu'il y a quelques mois seulement, il avait été banni de l'Organisation... un peu avant l'été. Et maintenant, il était là, au Japon, dans un hiver aussi froid que long.

Entre deux, il repensait à sa recherche sur Cygnar... ah, il avait eu du mal à la retrouver, et tout avait été serré... mais...

Il devait également remercier James Black, qui avait retrouve la trace de Gin et de Vermouth à Tokyo... maintenant, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de se venger et de les enfermer au trou une bonne fois pour toutes. Seulement, la colère qui était toujours prisonnière de son cœur encore tourmenté, affluerait-elle l'agent lorsqu'il aura enfin droit à un face à face avec son éternel rival ?

Ça avait déjà été le cas, lorsqu'il y repensa... avec Wataru Date, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu au domicile d'Amuro. La vengeance était un sentiment des plus affreux au monde, et malheureusement, beaucoup ne la maitrisait pas...

Dieu sait seulement si un jour, tout ce qu'il avait dû faire en étant "Rye" serait un jour pardonné. Bien sûr, bien souvent c'était des criminels, mais quand Akai repensa aux pauvres, mais peu, innocents qui avaient perdu quelqu'un, souffert ou bien même ayant été envoyés dans un cercueil... c'était comme faire passer un courant électrique dans son dos. Sacrifier des vies pour démanteler une Organisation, ne faisait pas partie de son dictionnaire, et n'en ferait jamais partie... quoi qu'il devait arriver.

Et l'agent du FBI continuait de se remémorer tous ses souvenirs de son ancienne vie, toujours coincé dans ce qu'il adorait : les bouchons, rangeant ainsi son téléphone portable avant de sortir une cigarette de son paquet.

- Rien en vaut une cigarette pour passer le temps... soupira-t-il en regardant du coin de l'œil Jodie.

Elle rêvait... alors valait mieux ne pas la déranger, les rêves étaient la seule possibilité d'échapper à tous ce qu'on redoutait. Il espérait cependant qu'elle ne pensait pas à un futur face à face avec Vermouth...

Oh, comme il aurait d'ailleurs espérait que cela n'arriverait jamais...

* * *

Et voilàààà !

À bientôt pour la suite de cette fiction... ? (logique)

(pas mal le passage Jodie Akai du film 18 hein ? XD)


	3. Confrontation à New York

Hey !

J'essaye de faire court, dans ces chapitres... car souvent je reprends des scènes du manga mais en les arrangeant à ma manière, pour la trame principale.

Sinon... enjoy ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
**

_Époque 2__..._**_  
_**

Tous les passagers descendirent du bus d'un air monotone, déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer leur vacance au ski.

Et pour dire, cette journée allait rester graver dans leur mémoire, telle une leçon d'histoire apprise par cœur par un élève, et une prise d'otages en plein bus n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses, surtout pour les personnes ayant des troubles psychologiques.

L'agent Sato exerçait alors sa fonction à merveille, puisque tous les passagers prirent place dans des voitures de police pour les dépositions.

Mais le regard d'Akai se concentra d'abord sur Jodie, qui avait été impliqué... son plus grand regret. Mais le pire, ce devait être le docteur Araide qui l'accompagnait... quelque chose de pas net en lui...

Retour en arrière, dans le bus, il avait défendu un pauvre gosse et avait fait preuve de détermination.

- Il y a eu un incident qui a gêné l'opération... déclara Akai dans un talkie-walkie. "Je reprendrais les recherches prochainement, terminée."

Il rangea son outil dans sa poche, sortit une cigarette et accompagna les officiers pour le commissariat.

Peut-être que la première piste de Jodie était l'homme en question, le docteur Araide du lycée Teitan. Bonne piste, d'une certaine manière, puisque c'était à ce lycée qu'étudiait le lycée Shinichi Kudo et sa petite amie Ran Mouri... et comme il avait déjà collaboré avec lui aux USA, la piste était fraiche et les empreintes chaudes. Par contre, c'était encore trop maigre.

De ce fait, et même s'il n'en avait pas envie, l'agent du FBI se rendit au poste de police pour donner sa déposition.

- Votre nom ? demanda l'inspecteur Megure.

- Shuichi Akai.

Ces mots.

Juste un nom qui attira le regard de Conan.

"A-Akai-san ?" pensa-t-il. "Que fait-il ici ?"

Il du signer quelques papiers avant de quitter la file d'attente, posant son regard lourd et froid sur Conan, assit sur un siège. L'agent étira un petit sourire satisfait, tandis que le détective rajeuni n'ouvrit que de quelques millimètres sa bouche, la surprise en lui.

Il disparut ensuite dans les grands quartiers de Tokyo, sans pouvoir rien faire.

Et s'il était ici, c'était sans doute pour la même mission qu'aux USA : l'Organisation. Tel qu'il le connaissait, il devait avoir une confiance absolu en lui, et une détermination sans précédent, afin de tenir sa promesse envers Akemi.

Au détournement d'un carrefour, l'agent sortit son téléphone portable et passa un coup de fil à son supérieur : James Black.

- Ici Shuichi, Jodie et moi avons des pistes, ils sont bien ici. Je vous en dirais davantage sur place, à Tokyo, rejoignez-moi...

- Peut-on avoir confiance en tes cinq sens ? demanda James.

- Mh. Ma parole ne vous suffit plus, maintenant ?

Il entendit un soupir et un dernier "oui" dans son élan pour raccrocher.

"Kudo Shinichi..." pensa Akai.

(_-_)

_Époque 1_

Quelques mois avant le rajeunissement de Shinichi

Le tir fut si brutal, que la vieille femme tomba sur le sol tel un déchet qu'aurait fait tomber un chat en se précipitant sur son repas. Et pourtant, elle était d'apparence, semblable à un homme... aux cheveux argentées et à l'envie de tuer sans scrupules en elle.

Sous la force de la pluie qui la maintenait sur le sol, Vermouth se releva et répliqua d'une nouvelle balle qui se planta sur un mur de brique au loin.

Elle sauta du petit escalier de ruelle, d'environ quatre marches, avant de se poser quelques instants derrière une belle à ordure, au carrefour de ruelles aussi sombre que le ciel.

- Où est Cynar, déclara Akai en descendant les marches, armé d'un fusil à pompe. "Réponds, Vermouth !"

La personne concernée recula légèrement, avant d'entendre un nouveau coup de feu qui passa non loin d'elle.

- Vermouth ! cria-t-il. "Tu sais tout comme moi que tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement."

L'actrice se leva, manqua de justesse un nouveau tir du fusil de son adversaire, avant de répliquer à nouveau de deux tirs qui ne le touchèrent pas. Par la suite, elle se rendit en courant dans une nouvelle ruelle, recevant cette fois une balle du pistolet de secours de Shuichi...

Le sang qu'elle perdait en courant se mélangea aux flaques d'eau sur le sol.

Et son dernier espoir se présenta, dans une sorte de parking souterrain où elle put se reposer un instant, contre un muret.

"Je l'ai semé ?" pensa-t-elle.

Son cœur se serra quand Akai passa derrière elle, un fusil à pompe contre son torse.

Cette fois, elle hésitait. Que faire ? L'abattre ici et maintenant ? En finir une bonne fois pour toutes ? Lui qui cherchait aujourd'hui à trouver la trace de Cynar, qui lui avait autorisé un séjour à l'hôpital.

- Monsieur ! déclara un agent, épuisé. "Aucune trace de la cible."

- Alors continuer les recherches... blessée comme telle, elle n'a pas pu aller loin.

"Le sang à terre... la blessure que je lui ai infligée à du lui faire comprendre que j'étais sérieux dans mes propos. Fft, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, que je reverrais cette femme..."

- Rien dans les ruelles aux alentours de celle de votre échange de tir... désolé, monsieur.

Akai fronça les sourcils.

Ni chaud ni froid, il fit demi-tour et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue.

- Le loup a besoin de se reposer... après tout.

S'il avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton suffisamment bas pour que personne ne l'entende, il insista sur le "après tout" pour que Vermouth puisse l'entendre un minimum.

Il avait pourtant été à deux doigts de coincer Cynar, la tueuse de service, servant même Gin dans ses missions les plus laborieuses. Et pour dire, tuer quelqu'un à une distance de 800 yards, le record d'Akai était exposé.

De ce fait, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seul et unique piste sur laquelle il allait pouvoir se pencher avec plus d'attention...

Au petit matin, Cynar a été photographié par un agent; et une telle heure, allait provoquer sa perte.

Akai en souriait d'avance... ce même sourire et cette leur dans ces yeux, que certains connaissaient si bien...


	4. Les derniers mots de Cynar

Hola amigos (y amigas) Como estan ?

Bon... on repart dans les deux époques de cette fic, la première pour Cynar... la seconde entre la rencontre sur Ran/Akai et sur, mine de rien, le début de la fin (?) de la fic^^

Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas... Rye's Job c'est Rye dans l'Organisation en contact avec Shinichi, et sa suite (Target donc) c'est les aventures d'Akai au Japon pour retrouver Vermouth... c'est donc bien normal que les affaires du manga soient présentes ^^ (plus ou moins)

Pour Cynar, dans l'époque 2, elle n'apparaitra pas. Vous verrez pourquoi dans ce chapitre ;)

Axter : Hellow ! Merci à toi ^^ Ah et oui, je peux pas m'en-empêcher, j'aime trop Akai :( Donc j'écris sur lui :(

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Époque 2..._

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Conan Edogawa regarda Ran d'un air attristé, prêt de lui révéler son identité. À nombreuses reprises il avait failli lui donner toutes les réponses à ses plus précieuses questions, notamment sur la disparition d'un certain détective, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

Ran avait toujours su être forte, et elle lui avait bien prouvé quand ils vivaient encore à New York; elle était restée solide et forte malgré le viseur sur la tête de son ami détective, chose qui aurait pris de panique n'importe quelle personne ayant un quelconque attachement envers l'autre. Mais là, de voir une nouvelle larme descendre sur sa joue rayonnante, s'en était de trop.

- Ran...

Les rares fois où il l'avait appelé Ran, ça avait été pour discuter d'un sujet sérieux. Son air enfantin s'envola presque au rythme d'un souffle d'air frais qui balaya le visage de la jeune femme, lui envoyant au passage une dizaine de flocons de neige dans les cheveux.

- Je...

Il s'arrêta quand la porte de la cabine téléphonique s'ouvrit. La silhouette d'un homme qu'il reconnaissait très bien se dévoila lorsqu'il passa une première jambe dans la rue, suivit de son corps, et enfin de sa tête lorsqu'il regarda en sa direction, une cigarette dépassant de ses lèvres. Ran écarquilla les yeux quand elle reprit souvenir de cette même personne.

- Qui y aurait crû ? souffla Shuichi. Il sourit malgré tout. "Vous rencontrez ici..."

- Mais vous... que faites-vous ici ? demanda Ran.

Cet homme qui se dressait devant elle la faisait légèrement frémir.

À vrai dire, c'était plus Shinichi qui avait eu des contacts avec Akai et le FBI, Ran ayant toujours été "mise à l'écart" de ce genre d'affaires pour la protéger. L'amour s'était bien interposé.

- Je termine ce que j'ai commencé...

Il s'avança vers eux, son regard dans celui de Conan. Il l'avait bien évidemment deviné, qui serait passé à côté d'un point aussi visible ? Shinichi et Conan, les mêmes personnes ? C'était si évident.

- J'ai une mission à terminer... dit-il en passant à côté d'elle. "Peu importe les conséquences."

L'agent du FBI suivit la route sous la chute de neige, mains dans les poches. Akai était plongé dans ses souvenirs, la tête la première, et tout ce qu'il souhaitait aujourd'hui c'était de retrouver Vermouth et Gin. Ils étaient tous les deux responsables de la perte tragique d'Akemi, sa petite amie qu'il avait même envisagé d'épouser.

Pour l'enquête, il pouvait remercier Jodie. De ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, Vermouth s'était déguisé en un homme à Beika...

Tout ce qui lui restait à présent, c'était de reprendre une collaboration avec Conan alias Shinichi pour arrêter cette femme, et retrouver la trace de Gin. C'était le seul moyen...

* * *

_Époque 1..._

Deux semaines avant l'arrivée d'Akai au Japon.

Shuichi grimpa une à une les marches d'escaliers en métal noir menant aux toits voisins d'un des quartiers de Brooklyn. La pluie battante réduisait ses capacités, et la fatigue n'y remédiait pas, mais il était en mission et avait un objectif.

- Va au diable, Shuichi Akai !

Un tir, qu'Akai pu bloquer à l'aide d'un assez gros morceau de métal. Cynar recula avant de reprendre sa fuite, de tuiles en tuiles, d'escaliers en échelles.

Elle tentait en vain de fuir l'agent du FBI déterminé, qui était d'un froid remarquable, et d'une colère sans limite... et c'est dire, Cynar en tremblait presque à sa vue, elle qui était pourtant aussi forte que lui des mois auparavant. Puis finalement, après avoir atteint un dernier toit d'au moins six étages, la jeune femme tomba en avant, son arme tombant du bâtiment.

Elle tenait fortement son genou, qui avait reçu un coup assez important sur une poutre.

- Et maintenant ? s'écria Akai en arrivant. "Que vas-tu faire ?"

Il savait pourtant que Cynar était une femme puissante et sanguinaire... mais il n'avait jamais réussi à croire Jodie sur un fait : elle était la seule humaine. Elle connaissait la pitié, elle avait un cœur au fond d'un corps ténébreux, et pour Shuichi ces affirmations étaient impossibles... après tout elle était de l'Organisation.

- Je n'y suis pour rien ! J'ai toujours été contre la mort d'Akemi ! Et si je te tirais pas dessus, Gin m'aurait tué. Ouvre-les yeux, je n'ai pas visé ton coeur pour te laisser vivant.

Il n'y croyait pas.

- Mensonge ! cria-t-il.

Il pointa son fusil à pompe vers elle.

- Arrête... souffla-t-elle.

C'était tout simplement impossible. Un homme en noir se défendrait jusqu'au bout, ou tenterait de s'enfuir dans le pire des cas... pourquoi ce visage ? Pourquoi cet air suppliant ?

- Pitié... je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne.

- Hmpf... soupira Akai. "Tu n'aurais jamais réagi comme ça il y a plusieurs semaines... voire mois. C'est très mal joué."

- Si tu ne me crois pas alors tue-moi, que je disparaisse.

"Cette femme..."

Akemi. Elle ressemblait à Akemi.

Forte d'apparence, une femme qui se débattait et montrait sa valeur... mais en réalité faible et sensible.

Akai écarquilla les yeux, tremblant légèrement. Cynar ferma les yeux quand elle entendit le "crik" de l'arme pointant son canon vers elle. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, et avait sûrement les yeux humides.

- Va-t'en. Pars d'ici, le plus loin possible.

Cynar ouvrit un œil.

- Quitte le pays, tires-toi, et ne reviens jamais. Tu m'entends ?

Elle hocha la tête, puis disparu en courant dans la brume de New York.

Shuichi resta seul, perplexe, se demandant comment il avait pu laisser cette femme s'en tirer. Mais au moins, ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle ne lui mettrait plus de bâton dans les roues... elle avait été sincère. Cynar lui avait rappelé Akemi, la seule femme qu'il avait vraiment aimé, celle qui l'avait changé mais aussi celle qu'il ne reverrait jamais.

Maintenant, il allait être une cible. Le Japon l'attendait, il allait s'y rendre avec ou sans le FBI, peu importait. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'une fois là-bas... l'Organisation allait tout mettre en œuvre pour l'abattre.

* * *

Bon ça pouvait paraitre bizarre... deux époques etc, bof bof.

Là on va entrer dans la suite alternative de DC. Conan et Akai vont faire équipe, mais il ne doit rester que deux ou trois chapitres... p'têt deux.

Ciaooo !


End file.
